


Bought & Paid For - Interlude 2

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [12]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bought & Paid For - Interlude 2

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Angel/Lindsay  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** Drabble Interlude  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** table : spreader bar  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for...

* * *

Blanketing him with his body, erection pressing against his ass, Angel leaned over and whispered in Lindsay's ear.

"You sure you wanna do this? Do you _really_ want to be wearing stripes the first time you meet Alex's boy?"

Lindsay moaned, pressing back against his lover's larger body. He tried to wriggle his hips, but the movement was awkward, his legs held apart by the spreader bar tied to his ankles, arms pulled above his head by the pulley system.

"Okay baby, count 'em and thank me." Stepping back, Angel lifted the whip and swung his arm back.....  


* * *

[eleven](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/76808.html)

* * *


End file.
